A True Demon
by obelisk574
Summary: Naruto runs away after learning about the Kyubbi. Kami grants him an ability to use and continue to live. What are the costs to get this ability.   Pairing is Naruto/Zabuza Momochi Not Yaoi. Evil!Naruto Bloodline!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first story, but I have been planning it for a while so the updates will be coming on a regular basis. I should be updating next Wednesday, but something may come up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I do own the plot and any OCs.

**A True Demon: **Chapter 1

We join a 6 year old boy named Naruto Uzumaki. You would think he would be happy today because it is his birthday, October 10. You would be wrong because this was the day that the mobs who attacked him were at their most violent. Currently he was running, but the rags he was wearing weren't helping him to escape. Suddenly he dashed into a narrow alley. Just as he was about to escape a earth wall blocked off Naruto's only escape route from the alley. When the mob finally caught up with him a chunin in the group threw a few shuriken that hit Naruto in his arms and legs. When Naruto fell down he managed to say through the pain, " What d… did I ev…er do t…to you?" When the mob heard this their attacks became more frenzied and yells of, "Die demon scum! You filthy monster, why won't you just die! How does it feel to be the one hurt, huh, demon!" Suddenly a wind flares up and Naruto sees through the blood covering his eyes that an ANBU with a dog mask had shown up. Naruto manages to say, "P…Please he…help me." The ANBU turns towards him and says with barely constrained hatred, "Why would I help you… Kyubbi? You took my sensei from me why would you even think I would want to help you?" After this the ANBU goes through about 6 hand seals, grabs his hand as what looked like lightning came out, and yelled, "RAIKIRI!" and ran his hand through Naruto's stomach.

*Mindscape* The Kyubbi awakens and after figuring out what was wrong he roars out, "How dare these pitiful mortals try and kill my host!" He then senses something and looks around. His head stops and he says, "You might as well come out now I already know your there!" A figure shining with pure, holy power floats out from the darkness and whispers/yell, "Kyubbi we have come to make a deal with you." "What kind of deal… Kami?" "We shall grant your Jinchuuriki with a… power, but in return we shall take from him his ability to show and feel any emotions." "And what do you want from me." We want you to start fusing with him, and doing whatever is necessary." "… Fine… I will agree to this deal only because I do not feel like dying today." "Very well."

*Reality* Just as Naruto is about to pass out he feels a cold, dark power coming up from within him. This power burst through the ropes holding him, and using this power he… disintegrated a hole in the dirt wall and made his escape. Not just from his attackers, but from the village itself. He manages to escape, but not before the dog masked ANBU saw how his hair was turning black with red tips. And his eyes, they would haunt the ANBU for many nights. They had no pupils, 3 rings, 4 tomoes, but the worst part was that they looked like a pitch black void. Even now he felt like he was being sucked into them.

Sarutobi had just decided to check up on Naruto when he saw him running out of the gates of Konoha. He realised what must have happened and could only imagine what the consequences of this would be. He really hoped this wouldn't come back to haunt him later. The only thing there was left for him to do was the paperwork... "wait a second it just tripled... and its laughing at me... you know what I think a simple katon jutsu would shut you up nicely." "Um... Hokage-sama... who are you talking to?"

A/N I guess this is the end to chapter 1. I really didn't care to write the part where Naruto was getting beaten. But I did find that is fun writing the ending. Now if you would just click the shiny button below that says Review. You know you want to.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Just a quick thank you to anyone who is reading this story. I know that I said it would be Wednesday before I updated, but I managed to write another chapter quicker than I had expected. I hope you all like it as much as the first chapter.**

"**Kami": any talking**

'_**Echo' : thinking**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but maybe someday.**

**A True Demon**: Chapter 2

It all made sense to Naruto now, all of the villagers hate him because of the Kyubbi, but he felt nothing about this interesting fact. This is when he realized that he couldn't feel any emotions at all. When he realized this a flash of bright light appeared in front of him. Slowly a figure emerged from it and said, "Naruto we have come to inform you of the deal that I have struck with the Kyubbi. We have granted you an ability… I believe it would be called a bloodline." "What were the terms of this deal?" "We take your emotions and the ability to show emotions." _'I hope he doesn't ask what the Kyubbi had to do in exchange for this ability.' _"What does the Kyubbi have to do with this then?" _'Shit. I knew I shouldn't have said that we made a deal with the Kyubbi, oh well.' _"He is slowly fusing with you. This is the reason for the red tips to your hair." What are you talking about." At this Kami sweat drops at this. _'I guess we forgot to tell him about the other changes.' _"Well… hmm… how to explain this the simplest way. Well I will show you the physical changes, but first I will explain the other changes to your body and mind. Your chakra has increased 10-fold, your mind is more strategic, your IQ has went up about 50-60 points, your muscles are incredibly strong without bulging out, your brain has increased to handle the abilities of your eyes. Speaking of which I will tell you three abilities for your eyes. The first is that your eyes have the ability to use a special type of chakra known as void chakra. They also allow you to copy any type of jutsu. They also allow you to control shadows, but you will have to train rigorously to use it to the best of its ability. Finally is that you can cast genjutsu just by looking someone in the eyes, this will get stronger over time, but will also increase with training." Once the being was through talking it looked at Naruto not expecting him to have been able to accept and adapt to the changes to his mind and chakra, or the abilities of his eyes. Naruto thought about the changes, and also now he knew why he felt so much stronger. After noticing this the being creates a mirror to show Naruto the physical changes. He has grown to be about 4'6, his hair is now black with red tips, and his eyes… he could feel their power by merely looking into a mirror. He could only imagine how it felt to look directly into them. After absorbing all this he looked at the being and said, "Well, I don't suppose that I can form clothes using any of these abilities, can I." "Not yet, but I did bring some for you." After changing out of his old orange jumpsuit into the new clothes which consisted of pants with chakra restraints built in, a shirt with gravity seals on it, boots that went up to his shins that had gravity seals and were armored, gauntlets that went to his elbows with chakra restraints, a cloak with storage seals, and a mask that covered the lower half of his face, all of which were midnight black. The being looked at him and said, "You look quite… dashing, I suppose the word would be, with those clothes, but the best part is that they are charged with enough chakra that they will continue to grow with you till your about 15 by which time you should be able to form your own clothing." "Thank you… wait you never did tell me what your name was?" "My name… is Kami." "What!" But by the time Naruto said that Kami was already gone.

*At Kami's office* As Kami appeared he saw the paper work that was on his desk. Yes even Kami has to do paperwork. Suddenly three more beings appeared with their arms filled with more paperwork. At this Kami starts smashing his head into the wall while muttering about the evils of paperwork. Then the paperwork formed into a giant monster with which Kami fought off with a sword shaped pen, but every time he cut off one head three more grew back. "Dammit! What does it take to kill you spawn of hell?" Suddenly his secretary came up and said, "Sir, why are you hitting your paperwork with a mouse?"

A/N this is the end of chapter 2. I hope you liked it. If anyone has anything they would like to see in this story I will try to add it to this chapter. Next chapter is when Naruto meets Zabuza, names his bloodline, and gets his own sword. Please Review. It is my only means of nourishment, and I'm starving over here!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **I will be updating as often as I can until Christmas. After then they might come once or twice a week.

It will depend on how busy/lazy I am.

"Kami" : Any talking

"**Hahahah!" : Demon talking**

'_Echo' : Any thinking_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but in Soviet Russia Naruto owns you.

**A True Demon**: Chapter 3

After Kami had left Naruto traveled towards Wave country. Along the way he figured out he could talk to Kyubbi, who started training him whenever Naruto went to sleep, but during the day he would activate the seals on his clothes. Every time his body adjusted to the gravity seals he would increase them. For the chakra restrictors he continually strengthened them. This trained his body physically, mentally, and increased his chakra. During one of his talks with Kyubbi it mentioned that because they were fusing that its soul could come out and take a physical form. The only problem was that he could only do it once, and that it had to be a weapon of some kind. On the way to Wave Kyubbi suddenly says, **"Hey kit, I've been thinking about this for a while, if you can learn a sword style then I will become a sword for you. What do you say?"** "Sure. But first what do you get from this?" **"Simple really. I get freedom, and I will get to cause pain and destruction once more."** "I will accept. If you keep your end of the bargain then I will make sure that you will drink blood as often as possible from as many sources as possible, I will also attempt to make sure that the blood is from a worthy opponent. I can guarantee that you will cause much chaos and destruction." **"Hahahah! I must say that I greatly enjoy talking to the new Naruto. You are much better that that happy go lucky idiot that you were before,"** it said with a giant grin. Naruto stood and said in a monotone, "I also enjoy the new me. I think clearer and have nothing holding me back. I am also glad that I please you Kyubbi-sensei." **"Speaking of that I want you to make an attempt at creating your own jutsu before we get to Wave. Got it kit." **"Yes Kyubbi-sensei. I will do my best not to disappoint you."

*Timeskip to the border of Wave* "I have done it Kyubbi-sensei. I have made my first technique, and have also made the name for my eyes." **"What is the name for your eyes and the technique?"** "My eyes are the Boido-me, and my technique is the Kaihō mukō: Tamashī no kyūban-jutsu." **"Ah! Already coming up with void techniques are we. I must say I am very glad that I was sealed into you." **At this moment Naruto sensed several chakra signatures up ahead. He raced toward it hoping to use this as extra training and the chance to his new jutsu. When he gets there he sees a man with a giant sword swinging and taking down several of the Hunter-nin that were after him. When Naruto shows up the man was starting to lose and because of that Naruto decided to help him out, admittedly he also wanted to learn this man's sword style. He runs through several hand seals and jumps down in front of the leader of the Hunter-nin, and stares into his eyes. He then yelled out his technique, "Kaihō mukō: Tamashī no kyūban-jutsu." As he says this a blue shape starts getting pulled out of the man and sucked into Naruto's eyes. Just as it was about to be completed the technique ended, but not before fatally harming the man. Naruto then used taijutsu and minor genjutsu to kill the rest of the nin while the man that had been attacked watched. Once Naruto was through the man said, "Good going kid. Do you mind if I ask who you are, why you aren't you throwing up due to killing other people, and why you helped me?" "I will answer your questions in the order you asked them. I am Naruto Uzumaki the Jinchuuriki of the Kyubbi no Youko, and because of a bloodline I gained I have no emotions or morals that have to do with killing. Finally I wanted to know if you would take me as your apprentice to learn your sword style." "I will take you as my apprentice if you will serve me as my tool for vengeance." _'I can't believe that Konoha would let their ultimate weapon get away. I suppose they mistreated him horribly. But since they didn't want him then I'll take him off their hands.' _"I accept these terms if after I can defeat you then we will become partners. Also I do not believe I got your name." "I am Zabuza Momochi the Demon of the Bloody Mist."

*Timeskip 5 years later* "Zabuza-sensei may I learn your hidden mist technique, it will greatly help if we go up against a strong opponent." "Hmm… I see your reasoning, but only if you will attempt to make your own version of this technique." "I agree Zabuza-sensei. I hope I live up to your expectations."

*1 month later* Naruto finally managed to master Zabuza's sword style, thus getting the Kyubbi to become his new sword. It is shaped like Zabuza's sword, but is pure black and can't reflect light. It has an image of a 9 tailed fox coming out of the shadows as the design on the sword. Naruto named it Kage Hōchō because of the speed that Naruto swings it with makes it able to slice through shadows as easily as a hot knife through butter. Currently he was heading to Zabuza to show him his version of the hidden mist jutsu. "Zabuza-sama I have finally managed to make my version of your hidden mist jutsu. Would you like to see it now?" "Yes I would Naruto-kun. I am glad that I found you all those years ago. You have learned my style and created your own jutsu to help us with our plans." "I am also glad that you found me." After flashing through about 9 handseals and calling out. "Kaihō mukō: Kage no kiri-jutsu." After doing this the shadows around the area came up and turned into a black mist that became darker and more powerful for each shadow in the area. Zabuza noticed that he couldn't sense anything through this mist. After realizing this he says, "Naruto how do you see through this mist I can't even sense anything through it?" "Because of my bloodline I'm able to see through shadows, genjutsu, and can see the circulatory and chakra systems. Thus allowing me to see through the mist and your body at the same time." "It seems that you have already surpassed me Naruto-kun." "Thank you for the praise, but it is only due to all of the training you put me through."

A/N This is the end of chapter 3. This was mostly a filler, but next chapter I'm planning on starting the Wave arc. I'm sure you all are wondering about Haku, but he will be in the next chapter. Thank you for reading. I hope you review this story if you enjoy this or have suggestions, after all I can't improve without knowing what I'm missing.

**Translations**

Boido-me =Void Eyes

Kaihō mukō: Tamashī no kyūban-jutsu = Void Release: Soul Sucker Technique

Jinchuuriki = Human Sacrifice

Kage Hōchō = Shadow Cleaver

Genjutsu = Illusion Technique

Kaihō mukō: Kage no kiri-jutsu = Void Release: Shadow Mist


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Sorry for how long it has taken me to get the new chapter out, but I have had problems with my computer and the internet. Anyways this chapter kicks off the start of the Wave Arc. Naruto is 16 , Zabuza is 31, Kakashi is 28, Sakura is 12, Sasuke is 13, Kiba is 13, and Haku is 19. I'm not sure what their original ages were, but it doesn't matter because my story is different then the original. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, but I am working on that, *Grabs baseball bat and a map with the labeled "How to get to Kishimoto's house."*

**A True Demon: **Chapter 4

*5 years later* "Zabuza-sama do you want me to take care of them?" "Not unless absolutely necessary." "Yes sir." At this Zabuza throws his sword and barely manages to cut Sakura's cheek. Kakashi starts making plans to take care of Zabuza while saying, "Zabuza Momochi, A-rank jounin, known as the Demon of the Bloody Mist. I must say this is quite the surprise. Soooo… are you here to take out Tazuna-san?" "Hahahah! Just like you Copy-Cat Kakashi, always striking to the heart of the matter." Now the battle goes the same way it does in canon except Kiba doesn't use the shadow clones, but his Beast-Human Clone with Akamaru. Just when Kakashi was going to run Zabuza threw with a kunai 3 senbon flew and if Zabuza hadn't moved he would have been hit in the neck's weak points. Then Haku shows up and yells, "Get out of here quickly I've been tailing this man for 3 years, and from what I've observed he has an apprentice about 16 even more powerful then him." Just then Zabuza laughs and says, "You all got lucky if I weren't hurt as badly as I am then he would kill you all. As it is he will probably get me, cause you 20-30 wounds, and mentally scar you. The best part is that he won't feel anything." Kakashi asks incuriously, "He can't be that bad surely he will feel something for it." "Oh no. He makes Itachi Uchiha look like an emotional schoolgirl." Just then shadows appear in the middle of the clearing coming up and peeling back showing Naruto in a tattered cloak staring at them emotionlessly. Then he goes through some handseals that looks a lot like the Hidden Mist Jutsu, but then he calls out, "Kaihō mukō: Kage no kiri-jutsu." and then the shadows around the clearing come up to him and then explodes into a black mist. Then they hear him draw his sword off of his back, and then they hear a disembodied voice say, "Kage no dansu" and then they feel the shadows around them turning into blades and stabbing them and then disappearing. As the mist clears Haku and Kakashi fall down covered in cuts. As he looks he says, "Apparently you are to weak to even stand the first part of my dance of the shadows. I will leave you this way, but I will be back." After saying this him and Zabuza disappear in shadows.

*At the hideout* "Zabuza you need to take your battles more seriously if you want to survive battles like that." "Well you need to loosen up. Maybe you need to get laid." "I do not understand what you mean by 'get laid'. I lay down every day, just last night I laid down for 4.5 minutes." "WHAAAT!" You only slept for 5 minutes." "No I slept for 3 minutes." At this Zabuza starts hitting his head against the wall mumbling about crazy, insane, overpowered brats.

**A/N **Thank you for reading my story. Again I am very sorry for the short chapter and the long wait. The next chapter will be up very soon thought, also it will be the end of the Wave Arc. Please review, it gives me more power, and I will need it take over Naruto from the fan girls and fanboys. I am also planning on starting another story soon. It will be where Naruto is raised by Kisame. The first chapter will be out very soon.

**Translation**

Kaihō mukō: Kage no kiri-jutsu - Void Release: Soul Sucker Technique

Kage no dansu - dance of the shadow


	5. Note

**A/N**

Sorry that I have not updated yet, but as I was writing the new chapter I realized that there are several things that I could use your opinions on, because it will have a major impact on the rest of the story. Because of this I will be putting up a poll to see if someone should die (or who it should be). Thank you all. I will leave the poll up till Thursday, and then whichever has the most votes I will put into the story. Instead of just two chapters for the Wave Arc it will be three, again I'm very sorry for the inconvenience. The second part will be up tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N **Thank you all for the reviews, they helped me to keep writing. The first chapter to the new story should be out next week. I'm amazed at how many people are reading this story, and I thank all of you for continuing to read this story. This is the second chapter of the Wave Arc, and the next chapter will be the last of the Wave Arc. I'm very sorry but this chapter will not have much action in it, just getting it ready for the big fight next chapter.

**Zabuzasama26**: Thank you for letting me know that. I have been using the Google translator, and it only gives one way to say something, so if you spot anything else please let me know.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, but I do know where he lives.

**A True Demon**: Chapter 5

*At a clearing* Haku is picking some herbs when he throws senbon into the shadows. When he does Naruto walks out with the senbon held in his hands, but what was amazing is how close he had managed to get before Haku sensed him. Naruto says, "You would think that a Mist Hunter-nin would be able to sense me quicker than that." "What are you talking about?" "Don't play dumb, I already know that you are an A-ranked Hunter-nin. I could have killed you already in 20 different ways if I wanted to." "Then why haven't you." "I would like to fight you at full power before I crush all of you." "Little over confident aren't you," Kakashi says as he comes out from a small windstorm. "I'm merely stating a fact, for an example look to your left and then your left Kakashi-san." When Kakashi looked he saw a clone on both sides with Kage Hōchō pointed at him with the clone on the left having it ready to chop off his head, and the other with it pointed to where it could slice into any of his vital organs. At this Kakashi sweat drops and says, "Well aren't you a sneaky little demon?" "You are lucky that I haven't been given the order to eliminate you… yet. You have Zabuza-sama to thank for your lives today." After this Naruto slowly starts to turn into shadows, but right before he leaves he looks at a tree between Haku and Kakashi… and then it just… is gone… I don't mean destroyed, but literally gone, "Just a small taste of my power, but don't worry I will activate more seals for our fight to give you a fighting chance at surviving," after saying this he is fully gone. "Well… damn Konoha really messed up when they let him go, and to think that you were part of it Kakashi-san." "What do you mean by that." "When he looked at you he gave off an aura of cold hatred. Which led to the idea that you did something to hurt him. Oh and you gave yourself up with that question." "You really are good at deducing things aren't you. No wonder you're a Hunter-nin. You want to know the funny part about this, I tried to kill Naruto, and now he could kill all of us. The funniest part is that the only thing keeping him in check is a man known for killing the graduating class in the Mist academy before he was even in the graduating class." "I ,too, find that ironic." "Well I might as well tort… I mean train my students. The only thing I can do in this state though is show them the tree walking exercise. See you around." "Oh! Before you leave Kakashi you should know that they will probably attack us in a week. That way Naruto can fight us at full power. See you in a week."

**A/N **This chapter was mostly talking, but it helps to set up the next chapter, and gives you something to read till then. I will probably put up a chapter of the funny things that happen during the week of training before the final part of the Wave Arc is up, but it is only there for people to hopefully have a laugh, before someone dies. I have decided that the 2 people with the highest votes on the poll will be killed. Naruto will use his personal summons of darkness creatures in the final part. If you have any creatures you want used just let me know and I will attempt to put it in. Thank you all for reading.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N **I'm very sorry for how long it has been since I last updated, but I have been having a lot of problems with my laptop. I will release the new fanfic after this reaches 10 chapters. I will try to lengthen the chapters after I finish the Wave Arc.

**Kitsune Lover 101: **I was planning to do something along those lines in a later chapter, and after chapter 10 you will see him slowly show his true intentions.

**XxLockexX: **Thank you for the tips and after I finish this arc I will be going back and fixing this, but will repost them as necessary. I didn't know if anyone wanted to know what happened during the timeskips, but they will only occur during the parts of the story where nothing was happening. I will try and add more details after this arc.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but I own plenty of other things, like a box, some lint, and a shiny red banana.

**A True Demon**: Chapter 6

*At the bridge* "Tazuna get your men, get to the village and let Haku know that her targets have shown up," says our favorite cyclops. As Tazuna gathers up his men a mist starts coming in, and though none can see it there are small black bolts of lightning shooting through it. "Kiba go with them to make sure they are alright." "Yes, sensei." As they prepare for the inevitable fight Zabuza walks out. Zabuza says to the tense leaf shinobi, "Why don't you just give up the old man before I get really angry?" Kakashi responds by saying, "As leaf ninja we will complete this mission at any cost, isn't that right team?" "Yes, sensei." After this is said by the genin, a case of ice forms out of the mist and catches Zabuza inside, then hundreds of ice needles form and shoot straight through the container. Haku appears in front of the leaf ninja and calmly says, "Hyoton: Testu no shojo." "HAhaha that is a wonderful technique, but to bad it was a mere water clone. Naruto take care of the genin and the hunter-nin." Naruto appears in between the genin with his sword in front of Sakura. As he straightens up Sakura is turned into a bloody mist that is quickly absorbed by her shadow that pulls itself from the ground and then helps Sasuke's shadow to pull itself up as well, and Naruto orders the two shadows to attack Sasuke. Then as Naruto goes to strike at Haku, she forms a katana from the mist and blocks Kage Hōchō jumps back and forms her demonic ice mirrors and is unable to block Naruto's next attack and is forcefully pushed into one mirror. Haku laughs and says, "It's useless to keep fighting these mirrors are impenetrable from inside here." "Just watch me destroy your precious mirrors then." He uses Kaihō Mukō: Akuma no arashi-jutsu and unleashes a torrent of black chakra at each mirror and they slowly are destroyed when pressed with the unholy power of this demonic barrage. When the last of the mirrors are gone Haku can be seen unconscious on the ground bleeding and bruised. As Naruto walks over he hears Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu turns and sees Sasuke going through the seals. Naruto's eyes copy the movements and chakra patterns and sends the results to Naruto. Naruto rushes through the hand seals and says, "Kaihō mukō: Gōkakyū no Jutsu," and as the black fireball meets the regular one it is clear that Sasuke's is stronger, but as the fireball meets the area where Naruto was it goes out and there is nothing there. Sasuke takes this as a sign of him winning and arrogantly boasts, "A dobe like him will win against an Uchiha only when cows fall from the sky." After saying this a cow falls from the sky and lands on him. Then explodes into hundreds of tiny flying pigs. Just as Naruto once again goes to finish off Haku he notices Kakashi about to run Zabuza through with the raikiri he throws Sasuke in front of Zabuza. Kakashi isn't able to stop in time as the lightning blade rams straight through him. Zabuza finally manages to force the dogs off of him just as clapping is heard from the other side of the bridge. There coming out of the mist is an enormous army with Gato in the front. Gato laughs and says, "A real demon huh, your little pet over there killed more than you did. I'm just glad that I wasn't planning on paying you either way. I'm paying for this army with half what you were charging." After saying this Gato gives the sign for the army to charge. Kakashi looks at Zabuza and says, "Well, Zabuza looks like we'll have to fight together to survive this." Zabuza replies is, "No, now Naruto show them what you are capable of." After hearing this Naruto starts going through about 15 seals and calmly states, "Kaihō mukō: Akuma no arashi-jutsu." When the first jutsu is through he the goes through another 10 seals in the blink of an eye he is through and says, "Kaihō mukō: Taoreta no shōkan-jutsu." Then they see his eyes glow a dark black. There is a dark moan coming from the dead as they rise and start fighting their allies. As the dead force open a path to Gato, Naruto walks straight to him and picks gato up to eye level. Gato starts begging for his life trying to reason with the fiend in front of him. Naruto quickly grows bored with him and says, "Kaihō mukō: Tamashī no kyūban-jutsu." Then as a dark , dreadful feeling falling over all of the living as Gato's soul starts to be pulled out of his body and into Naruto's eyes. By the time he is through the rest of the army has already come under his control. Zabuza walks up to Naruto and asks what he learned from Gato's soul. Naruto tells him about all of the bank accounts, the combo to Gato's vault, and the slave camps filled with bloodline users. After hearing all of this Zabuza says, " We can use their new army to finish building the bridge, then we will go to the camps and free the slaves and ask them to join us in building a hidden village." After hearing this Tazuna tells them about a small island off the coast of Wave they could use. Zabuza replies with a polite thank you.

***After the bridge is built* **

"Thank you for the help Kakashi, but I am sorry for your lost students," Tazuna says as the remaining leaf ninja leave to report on their mission. Haku had decided to join up with Zabuza and Naruto.

**A/N **This was the fight scene, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it for you. The next chapter will be the official end of the Wave arc. I also would like to thank XxLockexX, theXfactorinwriting, Kitsune-Jidai, Kitsune Lover 101, zabuzasama26, Demons Kin, FerPeinRikudou, xstofer, and JazzyJ09 for reviewing. It is thanks to you that I'm still writing this. For reviewing you get a cookie the size of Kyubbi. I hope you all continue to read this story.


	8. Translations

**Translations**

Boido-me : mean void eyes

Akuma no arashi : means devil's barrage

Kaihō mukō : means void release

Tamashī no kyūban-jutsu : means soul sucker technique

Boidoburēdo : means void blades

Taoreta no shōkan : means redemption of the fallen

Kage no kiri : means shadow mist

Kage Hōchō : means shadow cleaver

Kage no Mai: dance of the shadow

**Eyes**

Boido-me

**Sword**

Kage Hōchō

**Sword Techniques **

Kage no Mai

**Techniques**

Kaihō mukō: Akuma no arashi-jutsu

Kaihō mukō: Tamashī no kyūban-jutsu

Kaihō mukō: Boidoburēdo-jutsu

Kaihō mukō: Taoreta no shōkan-jutsu

Kaihō mukō: Kage no kiri-jutsu

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu

Kaihō mukō: Gōkakyū no Jutsu

**Summons**

**Yami: Darkness**

**Hikage: Shade**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N **I am very sorry for how long it has been since my last update, but my computer messed up and I have only recently been able to get back to writing on one. I plan on redoing the previous chapters and will have them updated very soon. I am very grateful to all of the people reading this and just know that it is because of you that I will see this story to wherever it leads me. As a final note this will be the last chapter of the Wave Arc.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto… yet.

**A True Demon:** Chapter 7

* At the last and largest of the slave camps*

"Naruto you know what to do," Zabuza commands and just as soon as he says this Naruto disappears from his side. After watching Naruto disappear Zabuza heads back to oversee the construction of his hidden village. Naruto reappears in the middle of the camp with three guards already cut down. Naruto flashes to the next group of guards but before he can strike them down the camp begins to spin and just as he regains himself he is slashed by a clawed gauntlet. As his assailant goes in for a second attack Naruto jumps back and launches his Boidoburedo to keep him back long enough to analyze the situation. Naruto notices that his assailant wears clawed gauntlets, favors his right side, focuses more on taijutsu and genjutsu rather than ninjutsu, overreaches when he swings, is left handed, after every three swings he does a backswing, and every time he does a backswing he leaves himself open in several key spots.

"Why are you doing this, for such a skilled assassin this seems to be quite a demeaning position. Isn't that right Konton Inazuma? You should join me and my master," Naruto says with a plan already forming in his mind as he dodges.

"Not quite young blade, after all I get to fight powerful people like you. I don't much care for this place, but it pays very well. If you can defeat me then I will serve you," Konton responds preparing a very powerful genjutsu. Naruto begins to fight back waiting for the perfect moment to strike, and similar to when the battle started Naruto's vision grew dizzy, but this time he felt the effects of a genjutsu fighting his eyes natural defenses. He sees Konton come in for the finishing blow, but he manages to dodge the brunt of the attack getting only a glancing blow, and just as he planned Konton went to finish him off with his backswing. That would prove to be the one mistake that Naruto needed to end the battle immediately. Just as Konton was reaching the full extent of his swing Naruto struck a pressure point in the middle of Konton's arm paralyzing it and then Naruto took the second he bought and struck Konton in the right leg, both sides of his chest, and struck the middle of Konton's neck bringing him to his knees faster than Konton could even see.

"You serve me now." Naruto says to the fallen warrior.

"Here let me crawl to obey your orders, sir," Konton replies with a sarcastic tone. Naruto bends down and hits him in his neck unlocking Konton's body.

"First things first we will split up you will take the left and I will take the right. Eliminate anyone who gets in your way. Gather the prisoners together and offer them a place in Lord Zabuza-sama's village. Allow them all to answer then kill the ones who do not wish to accept his most generous offer. Then seal the bodies into this storage scroll and meet me at the gate, is that understood?"

"Hahaha, sure thing young blade," Konton said with newfound respect for this strange and young man standing before him, and just as soon as this was said they were both gone. As the two fought their way through to the prisoners they were treating this calculated slaughter as a game: kills worth one point, surrenders 5 points, creative deaths 3-6 points, and making them relieve themselves 10 points. After about 15 minutes it was clear that Naruto's natural charisma and strength would win the game as there were none who would dare stand before him when offered the chance to join him. By the time that the game was over Naruto had 350 points with 60 surrenders and 5 who passed out after relieving themselves. Konton had 336 with 290 kills, 2 surrenders, and 6 very creative kills. After releasing the prisoners and asking them how many wanted to join Zabuza's hidden village there were only 13 out of the more than 700 prisoners that chose not to join and they were quickly disposed of by a clone of Naruto as they left the camp.

After disposing of those who were not ready to join them Naruto addressed the rest of the prisoners in what he believed would be a very inspirational speech, "Hello everyone, I am Naruto Akuma and I will be taking you to your new residences. I hope that all of you will be useful to my lord because those that do not benefit him occasionaly suffer an accident and I would hate for that to occur with any of you. Before we leave I feel that it would be prudent to let all of you good people know that even if my lord allows you to cause trouble or even inconvenience him in any way then know that I personally have no qualms with crushing your feeble bodies for it. Finally when we get there do not be afraid of the undead soldiers and workers that are there because chances are there will be quite a few of you volunteering to join them. As a final note I am looking for two people willing to become leaders of this group." After saying this 13 men come up to him and allow him to study them. After picking the four that he feels will be the best matches he allows the other six to return to the crowd. "Now then, what are your names starting with you," Naruto says as he points to a 6'4" tall man who has a scarred face, but is easily the strongest out of the two.

"My… name… is… Tetsu… Ryu," Tetsu manages to say through his torn lips. He kneels before Naruto to show his loyalty to him. Naruto walks to him and taps him with the pommel of his sword on his forehead and as his sword comes away a symbol shaped like a dragons head.

"This my dear Tetsu allows you to talk with me no matter where you are, shows you are the leader of the military forces we have under us right now, and will grant you access to some of my strength," Naruto states, but thinks about the last function of the seal which will automatically detonate if he ever attempts to betray Naruto. He points to a man of average height and build, but holds himself with an air of wisdom, and simply says, "Your name next."

"My name is Shujin Senryaku, and I shall swear my loyalty to you and your cause for as long as I am required my lord," Shujin says showing his wisdom by stating his loyalty to him and still leaving a loophole to allow him freedom should he desire it.

"That will be fine wise Shujin. Come forth and accept my gift to you," Naruto says and as Shujin comes forth Naruto places his hand on Shujin's forehead and places a seal that takes the form of the three wise monkeys. He explains the seal, "This seal will allow you to talk with me anywhere on this continent, shows that you are the head strategist, and will grant you limited access to my wisdom and knowledge."

"Thank you my lord, this is very gracious of you," is Shujin's reply.

"Think nothing of it my friend. I hope to see great things from you," Naruto says before taking his leave to prepare everyone to leave. As Naruto and Konton leave Naruto whispers to Konton, "I would like for you to watch them very closely, if you see anything report to me and I will take care of it. Do not be jealous of those two for their gifts though for it is a double edged sword."

"What do you mean?" Konton questions of his friend.

"They may be able to access some of my abilities, but I have access to all of theirs," he answers in reply.

"Haha so they gain very little when compared with what you gain."

"Exactly." After finishing their conversation they gather the ex-prisoners together and head off to their new homes leaving a flaming wasteland behind them.


End file.
